List of Jeri-MAX Champions
This list only includes current and active Jeri-MAX CAW League Championships. Active Championships Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was Dorf Liggleton. The current World Heavyweight Champion is Pacman Jones, who is in his first reign as champion after defeating David "A-List" Otunga at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship The Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship is the 2nd highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The TV title would get its name changed when Brutus Beefcake wanted the title to have a more prestigious name. The first Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion (then known as the Television Championship) in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was DreCon the Giant. The current Intercontinental Champion is Alberto Del Rio, who is in his first reign as champion after defeating Skippy Pearls on Jeri-MAX Episode 45 (WARP). Jeri-MAX European Championship The Jeri-MAX European Championship is the 3rd highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Despite its name, the title actually has nothing to do with Europe. The first Jeri-MAX European Champion was Grover Cleveland. The current European Champion is Dorf Liggleton, who is in his first reign as champion after winning an Elimination Fatal-4-Way featuring Sheamus, Jurt Angle, and Aladdin Hasan at Jeri-MAX JeriMania II: The Quickening. Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship The Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships are the only tag team division belts in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions were Jurt Angle and his Gutterslut. The current Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions are Bulk & Skull, whho are in their first championship reign both as a team and individually after beating The Spotlight, Danny Jackpot & David "A-List" Otunga, on Jeri-MAX Episode 45 (WARP). Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship The Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship is a Hardcore Division belt that was introduced on the WARP New Year's Special. It is the 4th highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Starting in Season 2, title matches were held under Hardcore Rules and in Season 3, a 24/7 stipulation was added. The first Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion was Evan Redcourne. The current Hardcore Champion is Kevin Nash, who is in his first reign as champion after defeating ❄ (The Artist Formerly Known as Winter Bradleys) on Jeri-MAX Episode 45 (WARP). 'Jeri-MAX Women's Championship' The Jeri-MAX Women's Championship is the only championship exclusive to females in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Women's Champion was Yuna after winning the finals Jeri-MAX PMX. The current Women's Champion(s) are The Fabulous FreeGulls; Jennifer Hudson, Brooke Hogan, & Yuna (in her second reign overall) who decided to share the Championship at JeriMania II: The Quickening after it was vacated by Danielle Bryan earlier in the show. Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship is a title used exclusively on Jeri-MAX Eastern. The name of the belt derives from the fact that the Sun, which gives off light, rises in the East. Once in possession of the Light Heavyweight Championship, a Champion must defend it on every episode, earning 1 Jeri-Point for every successful defense. Once a Champion reaches 3 Jeri-Points in 1 reign, the title is vacated and that person must fight for a spot on the Jeri-MAX Main Roster. The current Light Heavyweight Champion is Evan O'Shea, who defeated Sandwich Armdrag for the title on Eastern Episode 10. Other Accomplishments Jeri-MAX Triple Crown Winners In order to be a Triple Crown Winner, a Jeri-MAX star must have held the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental and Tag Team Championships at one point in their Jeri-MAX careers. Currently, no Jeri-MAX Star has won the Triple Crown. Below are potential Triple Crown Winners. Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank The title of "Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank" belongs to the person who is in possession of the Jeri-MAX Money in the Jeri-Bank Briefcase. The first Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank was Pacman Jones, who won the briefcase in a 4-Man Tournament at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Spiral Rumble Winners The following are each Jeri-MAX Seasons Spiral Rumble winners. King of Heavens Winners The Jeri-MAX King of Heavens is a post-season tournament that was started in 2012 to help bridge the gap between seasons. The winner of the tournament is not only crowned King for a year, but also gets a World Heavyweight Championship match at the first CPV of the Jeri-MAX Season. The Current reigning King of Heavens is Matt Eichorn, who defeated Lamarell McDaniel in a 20-Man Tournament in the Spring of 2012. Inactive e-Federation Championships *'Jeri-MAX' :* Jeri-MAX WARP Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX Eastern Championship Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Midcard/Indy Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Russo Pole-Match Championship :* Jeri-MAX Middle-Eastern Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Team Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Team Championship *'Jeri-MAX Elite' :* JME World Heavyweight Championship ::*Zack Ryder :* JME United States Championship ::*Aladdin Hassan ::*Jack Swagger :* JME Television Championship ::*Dorf Liggleton :* JME Tag Team Championship ::*Corey Jackson Gower & Huffington Gower ::*Lamell McDaniel & Larell McDaniel Category:Jeri-Max Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:World Championships in CAW Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW